C'est pour ça!
by Bernie Calling
Summary: le caractère d'Heero et si seulement c'était du ça ... Le soldat parfait a un défaut, une crainte ! [nawak]


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Nawak

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre

**Bêta auditrice **Tenshimizu

* * *

**C'est pour ça !**

* * *

Il y a six mois que j'ai fait sa connaissance, on part souvent en mission ensemble. En réalité, il apprécie ma façon de travailler, ma souplesse, mon énergie, je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu.

Tout ça, je le sais, même s'il n'en parle pas beaucoup.

Notre rencontre a été mouvementée, j'ai l'ai pris pour l'ennemi. Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, mais ce type, pour moi est une énigme, il n'a jamais l'air heureux, jamais satisfait. Enfin pas vraiment, je sais qu'il est satisfait, mais ça ne se voit pas, il ne le dit pas.

Les ordres de mission, c'est lui qui les reçoit souvent parce qu'il a un ordinateur portable et que c'est plus pratique pour nous et les professeurs. On ne doit pas retourner tout le temps dans nos Gundams pour voir si un ordre nous est parvenu. On peut se fondre dans ma masse et passer plus inaperçu.

µµµ

Et voilà, il nous a encore sorti un topo de mission, une feuille chacun où tout est expliqué, tu as intérêt à comprendre, il ne donnera pas un mot d'explication.

Les trois autres vont encore rester à la planque, c'est à ça que je sais qu'il aime ma façon de travailler. Quand il y a une mission pour deux, c'est toujours pour ma pomme. Pourtant quand il en reçoit une, personne n'a d'attribution propre. Il me l'a montré, hé oui, il montre, il n'explique pas. La dernière fois, le mail est arrivé quand on faisait un travail de recherche pour une autre mission.

µµµ

Nous voilà infiltré dans une base d'Oz. J'ai fini d'installer toutes les doses d'explosifs au point stratégique et de les armer, je n'ai oublié aucun des endroits indiqués sur le plan qu'il m'a remis. On va pouvoir évacuer les lieux. Heero vient me retrouver, un grognement me prévient qu'il a fini.

-« Moi aussi, j'ai fini, on peut évacuer, tout est réglé sur dix minutes. »

Nous longeons les murs, on n'a pas été repéré à l'allée, il ne le faut pas au retour surtout qu'on a moins de temps. Et là devant nous un ours nous barre le chemin, c'est à ça qu'il m'a fait penser ce garde d'Oz. Yuy n'hésite pas en soldat parfait qu'il est, il avance vers lui, j'ai l'impression de voir David et Goliath.

Le monstre arme son poing qui atterrit sur la joue de 01. Il ne bronche pas. Il ne recule pas. Il encaisse sans rien dire, un micro sourire apparaît même. L'autre se sent nargué et réarme son geste, il frappe au même endroit Heero, un filet de sang sort de sa bouche et Heero s'écroule.

Je regarde ma montre chrono, ils nous restent cinq minutes pour évacuer, je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Je lance mon genou de toutes mes forces dans ses bijoux de famille, la réaction est immédiate, il s'affale à mes pieds.

J'attrape le Japonais, le charge sur mon épaule et file vers la voiture planquée à la sortie de la base. Le garde d'Oz doit avoir frappé fort parce que depuis qu'il est dans les vapes, Yuy sourit et un vrai sourire, ça me fait peur, ça me fait paniquer.

Quatre m'attend à la porte, il a senti mon angoisse et je vois bien que Winner n'est pas dans son état normal, son regard ne lâche pas mon coéquipier.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Quatre ? »

J'aimerai tellement qu'il me rassure, que Yuy revienne à lui, que les choses soient comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon coéquipier, après avoir survécu à mes balles, un bête coup de poing ne peut pas le tuer !

-« Je ne sais pas Duo, il émane de lui de la plénitude » dit d'un ton calme le blond pour me rassurer.

Ca ne me rassure pas, il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

-« On ne devrait pas appeler Sally ? » Demande-je à mon voisin en me tournant vers lui pour avoir son accord visuel.

Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte pour aller la prévenir quand une voix m'arrête.

-« Non, Duo, ça va maintenant » dit Heero en se redressant dans le lit où je l'avais couché.

-« Quatre, j'appelle Sally il n'est pas normal ! » dis-je complètement affolé

Un sourire illumine le visage du Japonais, il introduit deux doigts dans sa bouche et après un moment en ressort une dent complètement gâtée.

-« Depuis le temps qu'elle me faisait souffrir cette dent. »

Et moi je suis paf, voilà la raison à son peu de communication, à son visage renfrogné, une dent pourrie.

Monsieur se remet une jambe cassée sans broncher, mais ne veut pas aller chez le dentiste. Comme quoi le soldat parfait avait un défaut !

Depuis lors, on ne peut pas dire qu'il est aussi chaleureux que Quatre, mais on a droit à des topos de missions avec explications. Il est toujours aussi froid, distant, mais il est plus vivable, il a l'air parfois humain.

Owari

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, je le jure la prochaine fois j'essaie de dormir la nuit et je ne ponds plus de bêtises pareilles


End file.
